By Request
by Wekya
Summary: Short fluffy stories about Alec and Magnus.
1. A Relaxing Time For Two

I know I have TCNT as a WIP, but I needed a warm-up before continuing with that. I got caught up with life, but now that that's in order, I'll be going back to writing!

Reviews are welcome~

* * *

_Requested by: DisturbingEmily_  
_Prompt: Sweet, maybe Magnus surprising Alec with something or vice versa_

* * *

Alec crossed the threshold of the front door, his muddy boots in his hands. He set his boots aside carefully and shut the door as quietly as he could. It was late and he was assuming, since all the lights were off, that Magnus was asleep. He padded across the floor, careful to not run into anything in the dark. His runes were still active so it wasn't so hard.

After slowly turning the doorknob and tip-toeing in, he grabbed a clean pair of pajama bottoms. He'd never admit it, but he was getting used to sleeping with less and less clothes. It was actually suffocating to sleep with a shirt on when a _very_ warm warlock insisted on draping himself around you in his sleep.

Alec quietly made his way across the room and went into the bathroom that was attached to their room. He was sticky with sweat from the day's hunt so he hoped running the shower wouldn't wake the warlock. Usually he was out cold until Alec crawled into bed, at which point he'd turn over, wrap his arms possessively around his Shadowhunter and promptly fall back asleep.

Alec removed his thick black shirt and started unlatching his belt when he noticed something strange. The tub was steaming. It was filled with warm water, and a scent of lavender he hadn't noticed before tickled his nose. Had Magnus prepared this for him before going to sleep? But it was still steaming; it shouldn't have been long ago.

Alec peeked his head out the bathroom door and looked at the bed. It was empty. Had he been sneaking around for nothing? But if Magnus wasn't sleeping and all the lights were out, where was he?

Frowning, Alec stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room. His eyes widened when noticed someone curled up on the couch in a violet bathrobe. Alec walked over and kneeled down by Magnus' face. He was frowning slightly in his sleep, his fingers twitching in front of him since they didn't have their favorite Shadowhunter to latch onto.

Alec leaned in, placing a light kiss on the warlock's nose. Magnus' eyes fluttered open and a sleepy smile spread across his face.

"Alec! I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you but… I fell asleep." He grinned sheepishly as he stretched his arms over his head, arching his back off the couch with a pleased hum.

Alec sat back on his heels and smiled. "The water's still warm, if you'd like to…" He was unable to finish as the blush took over his face at what he was about to suggest.

Magnus sat up with a start and grabbed Alec's hands. "Come then, come! We wouldn't want to waste such precious water, now would we, darling?"

Alec smiled and stood up with Magnus' help. "No. Although it's not the water I'm worried about wasting. I wouldn't want to waste any time with you." Magnus stared at him for a second, a bit taken aback by Alec's touching words.

Alec mistook his reaction though, and bowed his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean-mmph." Magnus had drawn his head up with his slim fingers and cut him off with his own mouth.

They melted into the tender kiss for what felt like minutes until Magnus drew back. "Seriously, I don't want to waste warm water. Let's go, love." He dragged Alec along by the wrist as he guided them to the bathroom for a relaxing bath for two.


	2. The Training Room

_Requested by: DisturbingEmily_  
_Prompt: Training room_

* * *

Magnus stood in the center of the large room with his arms crossed. His eyes followed Alec as he excitedly ran from wall to wall, pointing out weapons and their uses.

"Ah! And this is a halberd," he said, pointing at a rack full of what looked like axe heads attached to long poles. "I like fighting with those since they're ranged." He looked at Magnus with a large smile on his face. "Jace isn't good with ranged weapons so it's nice to have an advantage over him when we spar with those." He turned back to the weapons and chuckled as he pointed to a specific weapon on the same rack. "Did you know? That one's called a Guisarme. The head is clearly different than a halberd but for years Jace couldn't tell the difference!"

Magnus continued staring at the blabbering boy without saying a word. They both had a free day, and out of curiosity, Magnus had asked Alec to show him what his daily routine was like. He thought it'd be a nice bonding moment, but instead he found himself annoyed at the numerous mentions of the annoying blonde. Perhaps this wasn't as great an idea as he thought.

"Magnus?" Magnus blinked his green eyes focusing on Alec's worried blue ones. "If I'm boring you, just tell me, we can do something else if you want…"

Magnus looked around the room, the stuffy scent of dust and metal bothering his nose. Honestly, he did want to leave, but something in the back of his mind nagged him.

"So you train here every day? With Jace?" asked Magnus, his eyes not returning to Alec's.

Alec felt his stomach twist at the feeling that he had done something wrong, even though he didn't know what. "Y-yeah… We have to. Not keeping up with training puts us in danger. We have to keep our reflexes sharp, our strength at peak, and our stamina at max."

The corner or Magnus' mouth twitched and Alec reflexively flinched. He had learned that whenever Magnus did that, he was annoyed.

"Let's go, Magnus… I can show you the library again, I don't think I showed you the-"

"No."

Alec's muscles tensed at the predatory stare Magnus was now giving him. The warlock began taking large, even strides towards him and unconsciously he stepped backwards, bumping into the rack of dangerous weapons. Magnus stared Alec down, his eyes gleaming with a curious plan. He slipped a single finger under Alec's chin and lifted it up, their faces barely an inch apart.

"I want to erase your memories of Jace from this room. I want you to only think of me. Always." His lips curled into a grin as Alec's face flushed red.

"I do always think of you," mumbled Alec, his lips jutting out a bit in a stubborn pout.

Magnus hooked his fingers around the loops of Alec's jeans and pulled their bodies together. He could feel the heat radiating from Alec's body being absorbed by his own. He leaned into Alec's ear, whispering breathily, "Then let me make sure."

Alec shivered as the warlock trailed kisses down his neck, tugging on his shirt to expose more skin to nip at. He lifted his hands and tangled his fingers in Magnus' silky hair. Closing his eyes, he relished every shiver and moan his lover's lips enticed out of his body.

Magnus pulled back and pressed his forehead against a breathless Alec's. "Will you let me take you in this room? We'll lock the doors. Please?"

Alec nodded hastily and pressed his mouth against the warlock's hungrily. A low moan rumbled in Magnus' throat and he was quick to snap his fingers, the double doors glowing briefly as they sealed.


	3. One Stormy Night

_Requested by: achelseabee_  
_Prompt: Can they be stuck inside Magnus' apartment because of snow? And just cuddling by the fire that Magnus made with his magic and Alec petting Chairman Meow and Magnus conjures up some hot cocoa and just disgustingly cute dialogue_

* * *

The door unlocked and a snow-covered Alec rushed in, quickly closing the door behind himself to seal out the cold. What had started as a light snowfall had suddenly turned into a swirling snowstorm halfway through his walk to Magnus's. Alec shivered as he rubbed his cold hands together. No matter how harsh the weather, he hated wearing gloves or a scarf because he felt they impeded his movement. You can't hold a seraph blade steadily with mittens on.

The warmth of the loft was starting to return feeling to his exposed skin; Magnus had probably turned up the heat for his arrival. Alec smiled to himself as he unlatched and hung up his weapons belt on the coat hanger by the door. He knelt down and began untying his shoes.

He was almost done when he heard the telltale sound of heavy footsteps rushing in his direction. He barely had enough time to straighten up before being pulled into a tight embrace.

"Alec! You're home!" Magnus tightened his embrace as he lifted Alec off the ground a couple inches. A choked squeak was all Alec could reply with. After a long, happy sigh, Magnus finally set his boyfriend back down.

"Did you get hurt today? Any cuts, bruises, missing limbs?" Magnus asked as he began to unzip Alec's jacket.

"No. We didn't even encounter any demons today." Still, with a sigh and roll of his eyes, Alec spread out his arms and let Magnus poke and prod at his arms and chest. There was no use resisting. Whenever he denied Magnus his inspections, it led to a very pouty Magnus who was prone to tantrums. He didn't feel like lifting Magnus's limp form off the floor and into the bedroom again.

"Wha- hey!" Alec dropped his arms immediately, stopping Magnus from lifting his shirt any further.

Magnus grinned despite being glared at. "What? Would you like me to start from the bottom first?" He reached out for the front of Alec's jeans but his hand was quickly slapped away.

Magnus chuckled as he took a couple of steps back. His eyes narrowed into a seductive 'come hither' look and he beckoned Alec over with the curl of a finger. "Come. I have hot chocolate," he purred and made his way over to their favorite couch, swinging his hips as he went.

Entranced, Alec stared at the hypnotic movement, the thin purple silk bottoms barely holding onto tan hips. His eyes widened when he noticed Magnus was wearing one of his oversized, faded blue sweaters. Although the length of the sleeves and torso were a bit too long for Alec, they were actually a little too short for Magnus, showing off more of his thin frame and the delicious tapering of lean muscles into the hem of his dangerously low-set bottoms.

"Alec?" Magnus grinned as Alec's dilated blue eyes refocused on him. He patted the spot next to him on the couch. "The hot chocolate is going to get cold if you stand there and ogle me all night."

Alec's face heated up and he quickly made his way over to Magnus, plopping down next to him.

As soon as he was seated, Magnus pressed a warm mug into his hands. "Mexican hot chocolate is simply amazing. You've got to try it."

Alec brought the mug up to his nose, letting the rising steam warm his cold nose and breathed in the scent of rich chocolate. He wondered if Magnus had made the hot chocolate or, most likely, if he had conjured it from some old Mexican woman's kitchen. After taking a sip and being enveloped in its heavenly, rich flavor, he decided the two mugs wouldn't be missed.

Alec held his mug up as Magnus tucked a blanket around both of them and then placed an extra one over just Alec. Magnus always teased him about the half dozen blankets he kept by the couch by telling him it was a miracle he hadn't burst into flames yet. Alec would just roll his eyes and bury deeper into his blanket fortress.

Magnus picked his mug up off the coffee table and put his feet up on it. Alec watched him as he took a small sip and then smiled widely with a satisfied hum. "Absolutely heavenly," he murmured before taking another sip.

The two boys sat there in content silence, enjoying each other's warmth and the delicious hot drink.

Magnus suddenly straightened up in his seat. "Something's missing."

Alec blinked at him curiously. "More hot chocolate?" he asked, before sinking into the blankets after realizing how stupid his question was.

Magnus smiled at him, a twinkle in his green cat eyes. "Yes, but there's something else." He pointed at the fireplace and flicked his finger. Blue flames enveloped the logs in a big burst before settling into a nice, calm crackle. "Ahh, that should do it."

Alec chuckled lightly and Magnus turned to him. "What's so funny?" he asked before draping an arm around Alec's shoulders and pressing kisses into his hair.

Alec squirmed playfully with each kiss. "Even though you're a powerful warlock that can summon anything you want, you take a lot of pleasure from simple things." Magnus stopped for a second, before withdrawing his arm to set his and Alec's empty mugs on the coffee table.

For a second, Alec thought he had said something wrong and greatly offended Magnus. He stiffened when Magnus put his hand over the blanket where his leg was. "I've lived in luxury before, Alexander… It was surprisingly lonely." Alec swallowed the lump in throat as he watched Magnus's solemn expression as he stared into the fire.

Suddenly Magnus shook his head with a sigh, clearing whatever memory he had in mind. He pulled the blankets up to their necks and wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him into his chest. Alec relaxed and rested his head in the crook of Magnus's neck.

"If this is what a simple life is," Magnus continued, drawing small circles on Alec's hip with his fingers, "having you in my arms with some hot chocolate in front of a warm fire-"

A little white cat jumped up onto the blanket and began kneading a spot between the two boys. Alec pulled his hand out from underneath the blanket and scratched the purring cat's head. Magnus chuckled at the sight. "And of course, with the Chairman, I would be happy living like this forever."

Magnus rested his head against Alec's, closing his eyes as the warmth relaxed his muscles and Alec's closeness eased his mind. Alec nuzzled Magnus's neck, a big smile on his sleepy face. "Me too," he murmured as he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

The three fell asleep together, enveloped in warmth and love, completely undisturbed by the cold and dreary weather outside.


	4. A Toast To Love

_Requested by: DisturbingEmily_  
_Prompt: something with Jace being an asshole, and Magnus's reaction or DRUNK ALEC_

**A/N: IT'S ALL OR NOTHING.**_  
_

* * *

Alec twirled a glass by its stem, the little bit of bright green liquid sloshing around. He scowled through it at the throng of people squeezed into Magnus's loft—Magnus's and _his_ loft, he should say—all dancing away their cares, having the time of their lives.

Magnus had asked him—begged, actually—to allow them to celebrate this new step in their lives by throwing a little party. He didn't expect so many Downworlders to cram themselves in here, and for his boyfriend to ignore him in favor of his guests. He had searched for who knows how long for his sparkly warlock, but when everyone was also dressed just as brightly, it was hard to spot him. He kept searching until, overflowing with frustration, he grabbed at whatever drink the bartender had slid his way, and gone to sulk in the corner. So there he was now, in the most isolated corner of the room, glaring bitterly at the intruders of his new home.

He threw back his head as he downed the last of the liquid in the glass. It burned as it went down his throat but he welcomed it. It blurred his senses and made it all more tolerable to deal with. At least now, it was hard to think straight enough to be upset about anything more.

"Your warlock sure knows how to throw a party," drawled Jace as he sauntered over to Alec's side.

"Iffies—hic—even here to throw it," huffed Alec bitterly, glaring at the bottom of his empty glass as if that could convince it to refill itself.

Jace snatched the glass from his hand and Alec nearly tumbled out of his chair in an attempt to catch it. Jace laughed and pushed his brother back into his chair. "Sit still, party boy. I think one faerie drink is enough for a lightweight like you."

With a loud snort he probably meant to be a scoff, Alec shoved Jace's hand off his chest. "I wouldn't trust aaany word from _yuur _mouf."

Jace's expression soured. "You don't trust anyone. It's a miracle Magnus is still with you, or even let you move in with him."

Alec's mouth opened to refute but he realized that it was true. His relationship was strained because of him and Magnus had suggested they spend more time together by living together in hopes of building a stronger bond. But here he was, doing just the opposite.

He angrily wiped at his misting eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. "You assh- assole," he hiccupped.

Jace sighed and crossed his arms, looking away from his brother. "I'm just saying. If you'd grow a pair, you wouldn't be here, sitting in the corner, blubbering like a wimp."

Alec sniffed and got up, wavering on his feet. "Sh-shut up! I'm not-" he hiccupped and he almost fell over but regained his footing. "I'm not eeeven shiitting down."

"Yeah, guess it's hard to sit when you take it every night from the High Warlock." Jace smirked as he made to push Alec back into his seat.

In a flash, a towering figure broke between them. Jace looked up and was met with Magnus's burning green eyes staring down at him. He held up his palm in front of the blonde, blue flames dancing from his fingertips.

"Get out."

He closed his fist, the flames uniting and flaring up around his whole hand.

"Or I'll send you out in pieces."

Jace's golden eyes stared at the flames for a second before he scoffed and turned around. "I get it, Bane. No need for theatrics." He pushed past the gathered crowd as he made his way out.

Magnus sighed in frustration and waved his now extinguished hand towards the door. "Everybody else. OUT."

With grumbles and moans of protests, the partygoers made their way out.

Magnus turned back to Alec who had pressed himself into the corner looking quite defeated.

"Come here, babe." He reached out and barely brushed his fingertips against Alec's cheek before it was swatted away.

"Where haf _yuu_ been," growled out Alec.

Magnus furrowed his brows. "I've been here all night, love."

"Don't lie!" cried out Alec, his blazing blue eyes shimmering with tears. "I looked aaall over fer yuu and noffin'!" He wiped angrily at the tears that had escaped his eyes.

Magnus quirked a brow and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Alec threw his arms around him and buried his face into his shirt.

"I missh'd you. " Alec sniffled as he nuzzled into the warm shirt.

Magnus cringed as he felt Alec's tears and snot soak through the thin fabric. He pulled the boy away from his shirt and cupped his face, squeezing his cheeks together. Alec blinked as Magnus looked him over thoroughly, taking note of his dilated pupils and flushed cheeks.

"Alec, dear… What did you drink?"

"I nyuuh nuuh." Magnus let go of his face and Alec rubbed his cheeks.

"But it waaas… pretty!" He grinned widely and he looked into Magnus's eyes with great fascination. "Greeeen. Like dissh."

Magnus flinched as Alec almost poked his eye. He grabbed Alec's wrists and began leading him towards the bedroom. "Babe, I think you need to get some rest."

Alec stopped, locking his feet on the ground against Magnus's pull. He looked at Magnus through his long lashes, his lips pursed in a sad frown. "Don't leave me," he whispered in a sober tone.

Magnus's heart fluttered at the sight. He couldn't help but smile and lean in, placing a chaste kiss on those pursed lips. "Never. I'll be right here with you. This is _our_ home now, after all."

Alec giggled happily and wrapped his arms around Magnus, leaning his head against his shoulder. "I looove you."

Magnus continued walking them backwards towards the bedroom. "I love you too."

Alec huffed indignantly. "I think I love you more."

Magnus grinned as he guided them around a spilled drink. "I don't know, that's a lot of love."

"I can handle it!" Alec squeezed his boyfriend a little too tight in his excitement. "I'mma Shadowhunter, after all!"

Magnus let out a strained chuckle as he pulled them into the room. "Yes, you are."

He closed the door behind them, although he paused a second for his little cat to venture out, now that the coast was clear.

* * *

**So here's the deal, my lovely readers. Do you wish it didn't end just there yet? Did you want to know what goes on inside? Perhaps you were looking forward to some steamy Malec smut? Well, I'd like to write it but it can't be put up on FFnet. Either I keep working on TCNT or I can write this and upload it to my tumblr and/or AO3 account (both under _wekya_). What do ya say?  
**


End file.
